


Taste Test

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry laments the unfairness of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

Title: Taste Test  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry laments the unfairness of life.  
Word Count: 421  
Genre: Humor, erotica  
Warnings: sexual content.  
A/N: This stemmed from a conversation I had with [](http://magentah.insanejournal.com/profile)[**magentah**](http://magentah.insanejournal.com/) in her birthday thread. The muse was interested and this is what she came up with. ;) Happy birthday [](http://magentah.insanejournal.com/profile)[**magentah**](http://magentah.insanejournal.com/)!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Taste Test

~

“It’s not fair,” Harry said as he sighed and stretched.

“Say it isn’t so,” Severus replied, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. “You mean you still expect fairness from this world?”

Curling closer to Severus, Harry muttered, “I don’t expect it, but still, it would be nice.” His hand began wandering across Severus’ stomach, and he smiled as he heard Severus suck in a quick breath.

“Before you attempt to distract me, brat, what great injustice are you complaining about now?” Despite his biting words, the fact that Severus spread his legs to allow Harry’s hand to slip in between gave Harry some hope.

“I’m supposed to go to Auror training today,” he whinged. His hand cupped Severus’ prick and squeezed gently. “But I don’t want to go. In fact, I have a much better idea.”

“Indeed?” Severus had rolled onto his back and he was now thrusting his hips upwards. “Go faster.”

“Don’t you think us staying home to fuck is a better idea than us going to work?” Harry whispered, his mouth hovering over Severus’.

“I do not... have to work,” Severus replied, eyes at half mast as his hips moved rhythmically. “I... harder... own my own business.”

“Maybe I could do that,” Harry said, his teeth nibbling on Severus’ earlobe as he obliged, wanking Severus almost brutally. “I just need to find my... talent.”

Severus’ mouth fell open and moments later he grunted and came in hot spurts over their bellies. He closed his eyes and relaxed in a boneless heap, a small smile playing about his lips. “I think I know exactly what your talent is, but it’s not what I would call marketable. At least, not in polite society.”

Harry grinned and pushed his erection against Severus’ leg. “Oh, I dunno,” he murmured. “Maybe I could just work for you.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps,” he allowed. “I suppose I should test out the wares first, however.”

“Test?” Harry rolled his eyes. “Another test? I thought I was guaranteed this job.”

Smirking, Severus rose up on one arm and looked down into Harry’s flushed face. “This shall be a taste test,” he purred.

Harry shivered at the look in Severus’ eyes. “I think I’ve passed that one before,” he said.

“Think of it as a surprise quiz,” Severus said, bending his head.

And although Harry still had to go in for Auror class that day, he knew he at least had a back up career in place. It was good to keep one’s options open, after all.

~


End file.
